efsfandomcom-20200215-history
EuroFamily Song Contest V
"Same Heart" by Mei Finegold, 123 points |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries = 35 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = IV |nex = VI }} The V EuroFamily Song Contest vas the 5th edition held. It was hosted in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, following Dino Merlin´s victory in the previous edition. It was mainly planned and prepared in October and organized in November, but with the results show being held on the 5th of December. 35 countries participated. This included many withdraws, but it is still(to date, February 2015) the 2nd best note ever. 25 of these participated in the Grand Final, 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2, 4 of them were the big 4(one of the big 4 members was also the host) and Sweden, the winner of the Big 5 Award in the previous edition. The 5 auto-qualified songs placed 1st, 2nd, 20th, 21st and 22nd after a dramatic final, which was won by Mei Finegold, who represented Israel with the song "Same Heart". Preparations Confirming Only 6 hours after Dino´s victory celebration in the IV edition, people could already confirm. Some countries(Bosnia & Herzegovina, Sweden, Israel, Netherlands, United Kingdom, Austria and Finland) were however already confirmed due to various reasons. United Kingdom and Finland later withdrew, but their countries were taken over by other delegations. During the first days, the participant number increased quickly. However, it suddenly stopped at around 20-25 and remained that way for a pretty long time. In the final two weeks, more participants signed up, and on the 9 November when the confirmation closed, the final total was a decent 35. This did include two debuting countries, Albania and Georgia. However, neither achieved success in this edition. Logo/Slogan The logo for this contest consists of many different colours, mainly blue and green, in a big blob. It was officially accepted and announced on the 2 November. However, the slogan didn't get added until the final day. A big slogan battle was hosted as a way to involve people more in the contest. Slogan Battle 17 people and 29 slogans faced off against each other in a big battle, which was hosted by the Israeli delegation, a big 4 member in the contest. In 8 days and way more than 8 battles, 29 slogans became 4; #unstoppable, Spirit Of The Sound, Dare To Lose Control and Beyond Your Imagination. This was called the Superfinal. It was 50% an Instagram poll and 50% an online poll. #unstoppable won the Instagram poll, but Spirit Of The Sound dominated the online poll and did well overall, and so it became the slogan for the contest. It was chosen by the Georgian delegation, who came 34th/35 in the actual contest. Location (25w ago) it was revealed that the Olympic Hall Juan Antonio Samaranch would be the host venue of the V contest, located in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. This was the second largest venue to host EuroFamily at the time, maybe now. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Category:EuroFamily Song Contest V Category:EuroFamily Song Contest by edition